Cold Soul No More
by ShinyPixieDust
Summary: Pagan thinks Dank has forgotten yet another Valentine's Day but has he really? One-Shot


**Cold Soul No More**

**Disclaimer- Don't own any of the characters or anything recognisable, Abbi Glines does**

Dank had been avoiding me all day. Today was our 4th Valentine 's Day together and while I knew he was death and he didn't celebrate human holidays I thought he'd at least make the effort for me, was I not important enough for him to remember this one holiday? Miranda and Nathan were off somewhere being all loved up and I was sat in my room on my own sulking because my boyfriend had forgotten yet again another valentines. I knew I was being unfair and that with everything Dank and I had been through I should appreciate that we were still together but I couldn't help the little bit of jealousy I had of normal human couples on this day. It didn't help that Dank wasn't only death but also the lead singer of Cold Soul and tonight he had a big sold out gig that he hadn't invited me to!

Some boyfriend he was turning out to be!

The sudden bang startled me and with a yelp I landed on the floor.

"GEEEE! Learn to knock would you! If you slam the bathroom door open like that again I'll personally make sure you go to hell! I swear my bottom is going to be bruised for life the amount of times I've fallen off my bed because of you!" I shouted from the floor.

"Calm down Peggy Ann, I came to tell you I have word from lover boy, don't you want to hear the message?"

"No I don't particularly want to hear the message however I would like you to help me off the floor"

Gee made her way over to me with a scowl and offered me her hand as leverage to pull myself up. "You really should have a better nervous system with you being a deity now, I don't care what Dank says about you being born human, that shouldn't make much of a difference"

"Maybe I like having that small act of humanity in me Gee, we can't all be perfect like you" I replied while sticking out my tongue.

"Too true Peggy Ann. Anyway, back to Dankmar, did you not want to hear the message? It could be secret date plans but you will never know if you refuse to listen" Gee said with a wink.

"It's too late Gee, it's nearly 6pm now, his concert starts at 8pm, what can he do now? I doubt he's even remembered Valentine's Day anyway"

"Well if you're going to be like that then I guess you don't want to hear his plans to invite you to his concert and then take you out somewhere afterwards then, guess I'll just take these backstage passes to Laura then, I heard she's like a mega-fan of Cold Soul". Gee turned to walk back into her room.

"Wait! Don't give them to Laura! She'd be all over him! I guess I could take Nathan and Miranda if there is enough" I stated quietly.

"Yep, there's enough for those 2, Dankmar told Nathan about it two weeks ago, they are already on their way although if you phone Miranda don't tell her… it's a surprise"

"Guess I can't let Miranda down then, I've got to go! Dank will just have to make sure his surprise is good enough to make up for ditching me for the day!" I replied angrily.

"Oh I'm sure you'll love the surprise" Gee said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Do you know what it is Gee? The surprise? What is it?!" I demanded of her.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for our dearest Peggy Ann now would I so please just go get ready, Dank said to tell you to wear something smart casual"

* * *

1 hour and a half later and a 30 minute limousine ride, which Dank had sent for me, me and Gee were rushing into to the crowded concert hall trying to push our way to the backstage doors. After much difficulty deciding what to wear I had finally emerged from the bathroom in a simple knee-length pale pink dress matched with a denim jacket and pink heels making us 10 minutes later, by the time we arrived the concert had already started and Dank was already on the stage singing but I wasn't worried because I knew Dank would know I was just running late. Dank knew that no matter how mad I was at him I could not say no to the chance to watch him sing.

By the time me and Gee made it backstage to watch Cold Soul play Miranda and Nathan were already there making out on the wall opposite the curtains, I was pretty sure someone would have to intervene soon or else they'd end up doing a little more than making out on that wall.

"So Peggy Ann, I was told that we had to watch right behind the curtains so that Dank could look at you while singing, so if we just stand here then I'm sure it'll be fine"

"I shouldn't let him sing to me when I'm mad at him, I'll just be a pile of mush at his feet by the end of the night, you watch"

"Oh I'm – " Gee cut off from what she was going to say when Dank finished the song and started talking into the microphone. This was unusual I thought, Dank never speaks to the crowd, he may be the lead singer but he isn't a crowd pleaser.

"Hi everyone!" Dank started "So I'd like to thank you all for coming out to see us, this is the biggest show we've ever played! Now I know its Valentine's Day and a lot of you probably dragged your partners to the concert with you but you see my girlfriend, Pagan, is mad at me today because I was so busy preparing for this show that I forgot Valentine's day!" The crowd started booing at Dank "I know, I know, am I a bad boyfriend or what?" and with a sexy smirk Dank had the crowd back on his side "So I was hoping you would let me make it up to her by bringing her out and singing her the first song I wrote about her… Yet You Stay… would do you all think?!" The crowd screamed as loud as I'd ever heard them before and I found myself backing away from the curtains, I didn't want to go out there but I knew I would have no choice as soon as Dank turned his smouldering eyes onto mine and started stalking towards me.

When Dank reached me at the side of the stage he didn't say anything, he just grabbed my hand and led me onto the stage with an enormous roar from the crowd. Dank led me to a stool in the middle of the stage which Les had carried out during Dank's introductory and I situated myself on it. When the lights went lower than usual and the rest of the band walked off the stage I got confused again but when Dank started playing Yet You Stay acoustically while looking into my eyes the rest of the world faded. It was just me and Dank on that stage, the crowd was forgotten and it was the most romantic act I'd ever witnessed.

At the end of the song instead of leading me off the stage Dank got down on one knee in front of me and said "Pagan Moore, you are the light to my darkness, you are the earth to my moon, I will always protect you and I will always love you… Will you marry me?"


End file.
